1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for producing omni-directional movement relative to a surface, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for producing and/or measuring omni-directional movement of a device relative to a relatively smooth but not necessarily planar surface and/or omni-directional movement of such a surface relative to such a device, without incurring any significant sliding movement between the apparatus and the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art (Prior Art Statement)
The following statement is intended to be a Prior Art Statement in compliance with the guidance and requirements of 37 CFR Sections 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98 and with Section 609 of the Manual of Patent Examining Procedure.
The most relevant prior art references known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,947 issued to Blumrich; U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,885 issued to McCain, and German Pat. No. 822,660 issued to Fuchs. Each of these references is relevant in that it shows a wheel with peripheral rollers.
Additionally, McCain is relevant in that it shows at FIGS. 5 and 6 a device having dual wheels with peripheral rollers, the rollers of said dual wheels being staggered relative to each other so as to provide for constant contact of at least one peripheral roller of one of the wheels with a supporting surface at all times.
A further relevant reference is that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,843 issued to Guinot. Guinot is relevant in that it shows a wheel-like steering device having peripheral rollers. The steering device of Guinot rotates about an axis transverse to the axis of rotation of the conventional drive wheels which are also included in the Guinot apparatus.
There has long been a need for a device which can achieve non-linear movement across a surface without incurring friction causing slippage or skewing of the driving apparatus upon the surface. Furthermore, the prior art shows that there has long been a need for a device which can achieve omni-directional movement by means other than the inclination of a pair of wheels relative to the direction of movement of the device, such as is found in the steering mechanism of a conventional automobile.
Blumrich attempted to achieve both of these ends by use of a driven wheel having driven peripheral rollers mounted thereon. In this manner, transport of the carried device in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the wheel is achieved by rotation of the wheel itself, and transport of the device in a direction parallel to the axis of the wheel is achieved by powered rotation of the peripheral rollers. This requires complex power and control apparatus for driving the peripheral rollers.
McCain achieves non-linear motion of his transport device by means of a guide track which restricts the line of motion of the device. The peripheral rollers of the wheel of the McCain apparatus are provided only to lessen friction induced by motion of the apparatus in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the wheels.
It is seen then, that none of the cited references show or suggest the combination of the present invention comprising two wheels having peripheral rollers, said wheels rotating about non-parallel axes.